


More Than One Way to Win

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: For Auxphono. Tom Riddle challenges Harry. Icarus tries to be artsy.





	More Than One Way to Win

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"There are more ways than one to win you, Harry."

Tom somehow managed to look cool and elegant as he kneeled at his feet, his head dipped and the zipper slowly pulled....

_Stop!_ Harry woke, sat up straight in bed, panting and sweaty. The button to his pyjamas was open.

"There are more ways than one to win, Harry." 

His skin was so smooth, so soft against Harry's cheek. Harry slowly tasted the dewy firm curve of his stomach, shaped the hollow dip in the center. The hand on his head guided him inexorably down....

No, Harry whispered. Stop. And he woke, dizzy and frightened. Unsurprised that his pyjama top was gone.

Tom was spread on his hands and knees. Bars held him, ankle to ankle, wrist to wrist. He could neither open his legs further nor close them. 

This wasn't so bad. This was okay. With the whip in his hand, he struck. And struck again.

"You're hurting me, Harry." Tom said it in a mild, unconcerned voice. 

Shocked, Harry stopped.

Tom glanced back at him, his eyes unreadable. "Now who do you think is in control?"

Finis.


End file.
